Hells Prophecy
by The Crazed Shinobi
Summary: What if hell had a prophecy. A prophecy of untold power. Where one soul would change the tides of Battle in the favor of the dark one.


**This story... may make many people upset... But its possible that this story is being written by someone whom is horrendously insane. So with out more of my incoherent babbling i present you with The Invasion. Ohh and i don't own any copy-written Names Characters or anything of that matter, if i did... Do you think id write this Story?**

It was a cold day, a Very cold day. Seeing how this was hell. No-one knew why it was so cold,but one thing was for sure. Big big things were about to happen. The many minions of hell began to assemble, as Sahugani a.k.a. "Satan" rallied them. He alone seemed to know the reason... and it was ominous. He spoke in a language the anguished souls could not begin to comprehend as a cheer rose from the crowds. "My loyal minions! I have the greatest news to ever befall us!" he paused to wait for his minions noise to die out, "He has arrived. The chosen one! he will lead us in a campaign against those ever so looked up to angels! and with his skill we shall run rampant, in their realm! spreading hell to earth and making it so no one soul shall ever again be good!" None of the human souls could begin to comprehend what was said. They just knew from the gleeful expressions on the demons faces, that torture would be fiercer then ever before.

He woke, pondering his fate. "Hmmm is this hell? Or did i go to that other place?" he thought aloud to himself. Then Darkness enveloped him, He found himself in the chamber of what looked like a king. His first impression was :Wow: if not for the many human skulls on the wall it would be a place of dreams. Sitting in the throne with a look of pure ecstasy sat Sahugani. "So you'veve, your, Tove, you, louver, you're, Jove, Love, Yule, cove, dove, hove, love, move, rove, wove, yoke, yore, yous, yule, Yorke, mauve, you'd, yours, youth, yow, Ive, movie, over, Bouvier, ye, yo, UV, gyve" / finally come. I've been waiting millenia for you." "Wat do you mean waiting for me? Who are you? where am i? and what do u want from me?" With a look of contemplation Sahugani replied " I will answer all but one of your questions for now you are not ready to know it. First you are in hell, secondly you are part of a prophecy Ive been waiting to complete, and third I am "Satan" but I prefer Sahugani." He started backing away trying to blindly get away from this "creature" as he deemed it. As he turned to flee "Satan" appeared in a torrent of flames "You will stay and you will do what i wish, or suffer the wrath of my ire." He got the courage to ask one last question "Whats my name? I cant remember it or what i have done to put me in this place." "Your name?" Sahugani asked amused. "Your name is now, Sorobi. And you are my armies leader, rest well here in your palace. You shall need it, I start your training in the morn." Sorobi asked "My palace?" He looked around not at all displeased, "I shall sir, after i explore it. Thanks i guess?" His words were for himself for Sahugani had departed.

The journey he had hoped to begin was cut short. When a small brutish looking creature came to stand before him. "My name is Dagonai" said the creature. "And now we must begin your training."

"My training?" asked Sorobi fearfully. "What exactly must i be trained for?" The creature took one puzzled look at him, and began speaking in a dialect he couldn't understand. In a torrent of fire appeared three creatures. The first took the form of a fox though looked like its entire being was made of the very flames dancing about this new landscape. The second took the form of a wolf and looked as ethereal as a shadow. The third took the shape of an angel, though its wings were black its skin peeling and rotting and its teeth filed into fangs.

The angel like being took this time to speak, in a voice that demanded his attention and respect. "You are as our lord spoke the commander of a vast army. Your only ambition in life should be to please our master in the completion of his great quest." he took a moment to think of his next words carefully. "You shall, how should this be said... You are the being of true darkness, only with your powers can our lord destroy his enemies. So it is up to us to teach you to harness these powers."

**This is just a taste... an idea that swills in my brain. If you like the concept. tell me. I'm Writing this on the fly. theres very little plot planned and character names are as fictitious as all things could be. Grammar and spelling may be bad but What ever. I'm not here to appease everyone.**


End file.
